galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 07
Chapter 7 HAR-HI Har-Hi still felt groggy as he came around. He found himself wrapped in plastic tape. A strong looking green skinned Oghr of one or the other subspecies before him, holding the Jooltar mask in one hand and a Kermac Neuro Ripper in the other. “Since you awake, you can hear me Dai . I want answers.” Now that his head began to clear he saw Elfi, still unconcious, also unmasked and to his great dismay a Kermac, who stood behind the Oghr. This Kermac was more gray than white and he did not wear an artificial beard, still he was certain that evol grinning hairless man was a Kermac. They were still in the Tullerman from the looks of it. The Oghr wore some kind of space suit, from the looks of it, quite old and repaired and patched several times. The Kermac wore something quite similar. The Oghr held the Jooltar mask before Har-Hi’s face. “I don’t know if I can make a Dai talk, even with a Neuro Ripper, so I might revert to old fashioned torture and rip you and your companion in small pieces. Before I discovered that you are not at all what you pretended to be I wanted to know is why a mangy looking Jooltar and a Black Nogoll came into the possession of the Yukitri.” He waved his weapon. “You see we hoped to run into you ever since you appeared at the port.” The Kermac spoke for the first time. “They were good friends of ours, Vaokk and Fundr. scavengers like us, and missing for many month and now you show up in their Tullerman. We knew right away you weren’t scavengers and now what do we find?” The Oghr shook the mask. “A Dai and a human woman disguised in fancy costumes. Tell me Dai, who are you and why did you come to Brahma Port like that?” The Kermac hissed.”Just like the Nul, disguised spies you are, Union or perhaps eyes and ears for Cam elf-Na most likely!” Har-Hi was angry at himself, he had been way to relaxed about his surroundings, way to preoccupied about the Captain than to pay attention. In his own Dai Suit he would have had a dozen ways to escape the his current situation, kill the two and return to the ship. But right now he was as helpless as a Dai woman during her first bedding. He growled at them.”You let us go and I won’t kill you.” “Letting you go? A real life Dai? Even if you don’t talk and survive my questioning you bring a pretty profit at Dyne. Someone will buy you and take you to Sin 4 or Alvor’s Cove.” The Kermac shook his head. “I can’t read him. He is well shielded and the woman is still unconscious, but I am sure she’s Saran.” A beeping sound from the ships control deck interrupted them and the Kermac said. “We leave you to think about it.” They both left and Har-Hi could hear the Isah Pods of the Tullerman whine louder, and then the tone changed to a deep vibrating hum. He was certain they just went Translight. Elfi opened her eyes, showing that she wasn’t unconcious after all. “I think this time it isn’t the captain who’s in trouble, Sir.” Har-Hi successfully managed to shift his position so he could see the door and said. “Are you hurt?” “Yes, the effects of that cursed Neuro Ripper is fading fast.” Har-Hi looked around to see if there was anything he could use to free himself; to his dismay the small cargo hold was completely empty. ERICA Mikesh and I drove in a wheeled contraption down a long winding corridor carved into the rock of the asteroid. This vehicle was basically a frame with six wheels, a cargo bed and two seats.It apparently had its own Arti Grav, because the natural gravitation of that roid was almost nothing. Mikesh drove the thing at considerable speed and I was sure we covered at least ten kilometers or more, before the corridor widened into a big cavern and a dead end. Here he stopped. A big tough looking machine on tracks with an articulated arm and a saw tooth covered ball shaped drilling tool at the end stood there, bathed in floodlights glued to the cavern walls. He said with a proud grin.”This is a truly ancient SII – Tunnel Borer, almost 500 years old and it never let me down. I know you and me don’t like the Union much, but they sure built the nicest things.” “I have to agree with you on that, Mikesh.” I climbed out of the vehicle and looked around. “I guess that deep brown strada is the Kalium, right?” I was anxious to see what he had found so I could return to the ship, but I had to admit this so far pretty eventless trip was quite interesting and I learned how a Roid Mine looked from the inside.” He chuckled. “Keen eyes you have behind that spooky mask of yours. Yes that is the Kalium, but this is not what I wanted you to see.” He walked up to the wall where his machine had dug or drilled as it appeared only recently. I followed him and now I could see, the machine had uncovered a door frame of sorts. Made of a gray metal. Mikesh went right past the frame and disappeared inside. I was right behind him. The room was perhaps twenty meters in diameter, and it appeared to me that it once had to be part of a building, or basement. Much of it was empty and it all had the feel of great age. In the middle sat a coffin sized box of the same dark metal. The tools he used to pry it open still scattered around. Inside a the box was a machine like contraption, It looked truly alien, but had button like controls and several spherical discs that glowed with a dark blue light. There was writing as well. Mikesh said almost whispering. “I don’t know what it is, but if you touch it it talks.” “What does it say?” “It says it is the Key to the Universe.If I understand it right, it can create some sort of gates and that might be useful to a pirate.” “Where did you touch it?” He pointed at the central light, a bluish glowing disk of about 20 centimeters across. I reached out against all better knowledge and touched the disk with my gloved fingers. The voice was loud and not psionic. “I am the Key to the Universe. Many thousand gates can be opened with me. The Gates and I have been created to unite many to defeat you, Dark Lord and those who come in thy name.” “I am not a Dark Lord. I am Captain Black Velvet. While I was touching the thing, I suddenly remembered my ring. Why was I always forgetting the blasted thing only to remember it in the weirdest moments? “I am the Key to the Universe, there are many like me. The Traveler came to this Star Island and made gates here. I was given to the Dominants so the gates may be used.” “What kind of gates?” “I am the Key to the Universe and when I am near a Gate I can open it. Travelers may pass through to reach other Star Islands. What is unreachable becomes reachable.” “Can you show me the way to these gates?” “I am the Key...” “Yes, yes you are the Key and whoever created you wasn’t able to give you a little more sense. Well maybe Circuit or Shea can make more out of it all.” I removed my hand. Mikesh said. “Whatever it is, I don’t want it on my rock, but if it can make some sort of gates, maybe it will be useful to a pirate?” “You are a good man. Mikesh. I learned a lot today and this is most certainly a priceless gift.” I returned to a standing position and looked around. The chamber we were in wasn’t a cavern but a created room with smooth walls. Another doorway was blocked with rubble. There was not much in terms of anything else, but something that looked like a control console of sorts. “Well Black Velvet. You can have it and I give you the most beautiful Kalium Crystal on top of it, if you pose with me next to my Digger, for a still visual. So I have a piece of evidence, you really been with me here.” “Of course I can do that. Did you find anything else like that?” “No, this is it. If I ever dig out more, I set it aside and it will give you a reason to come back one day.” I had made a few visuals with Mikesh and his digger, Then he used a material handler to load the entire coffin sized box on his vehicle. Now two hours later we were back in his little ship and while he was busy getting us underway, I slipped into the small galley and called my ship. Shea responded. “Captain, good to hear from you. We were almost a little worried, Sir.” “I told you I am in no danger whatsoever. I found something ancient and alien and it might be Seenian or something like that. It talks and calls itself the Key to the Universe.” I send her my recordings and she said. “Narth is looking at them too, and we are both convinced it is neither Seenian nor Pree or Uni. I am all excited to examine it and we should return to that asteroid and examine that place in more detail.” “That is what I wanted you to do while I am with Mikesh. Got to that asteroid and examine that chamber. Maybe that command console I saw is of significance too.” “Aye captain, but how?” “The Gilgamesh suits can cloak and there deep space propulsion packs. I sent you the coordinates of that asteroid, it is only three lighthours from the port. Now please give me Har-Hi.” “Har-Hi is not aboard, Captain.” “He is not? Where is he then?” “Sir, he and Elfi went disguised to take the Tullerman out, just in case...” I frowned. “Of course, I get the picture. Now please connect me with him.” There was a pause “Shea?” “Sir I am unable to raise either one.” “Narth, connect to the Kelpies and locate the Tullerman.” Again a pause and then Narth said. “Captain the Tullerman went translight sixteen minutes ago.” HAR-HI “What a mess.” Elfi said. “Don’t worry, Princess I am getting us out of here. I am much more worried how to explain that to the captain.” She had to smile. “That is what I meant.” “I wonder why Narth didn’t notice our predicament.” “Because he is not a long range Telepath and most likley wasn’t focused on us. I know he can sense thoughts at about 50 kilometers, he can only sense Erica no matter the distance because they shared their souls or spirits or something like that.” The Kermac appeared in the doorframe.”A friend of ours at Dyne offered a nice sum of polos for both of you. So relax and enjoy the trip.” He left and closed the door. Elfi tried to get closer to Har-Hi.”Maybe you can reach my bonds.” “Would not do much good, princess. They used memory tape. I am not strong enough.” “No but you still have Jooltar claws, they are simulated and sharp as knives.” Like an inch worm he moved towards Elfi.”You are brilliant!” The Kermac came in again. “Now you going to tell me who you are. My friend wants to rip you apart, but I think the Saran girl will talk after a dose of...” Har-Hi, due to his inch worm appraoch was more or less kneeling, and like a steel spring he pushed himself up, and hit the Kermac square against the chin with his head. The Kermac fell back. Still bound by tape, but agile as a snake, Har Hi was over the dazed Kermac and bit in his throat. Blood gushed, the Kermac gargled a suffocating scream. Elfi was not a damsel in distress, she barrel rolled as fast as she could retrieved the Neuro Ripper weapon the Kermac had dropped with her hands still tied to her back, and immediately fired from that akward position as the Oghar came through the door. First he only shrugged and growled agonized but kept on stomping forward. Elfi thanked Isis for the weapon training they had received aboard the Devi, her fingers found the power dial. With two finger tips she dialed it to max, just as the Oghr pulled his weapon. The Oghr fell in agonizing convulsions as every nerve in his body was overloaded with pain impulses. He died of Neural shock moments later. It did take them another fifteen minutes or so, to find a knife on the Oghr and free themselves. Har- Hi wiped the blood of his chin. “Maybe we make it in time before the Captain even knows we are gone.” They both went to the tiny command deck, and found the Tullerman was still in Quasi and on an automated course towards a destination. Unfortunatley the Tullerman did not have a great range and was near the end of its fuel reserves. Har Hi checked Navigations and said. “Looks like we heading for that G-type star.” He pointed at the 3D screen of the tiny Nav Tank.” Elfi looking over the read outs said with disapointment.”We won’t be able to turn around, we only got enoug fuel to reach that star and whatever planetary destination.” Elfi cursed very un princess like. “We are well past the GalCom range of our equipment and this primitive bucket only features an old Tachyon radio. I am sending a coded message and TheOther or SHIP should be able to decode it, but it will take a few days before they get it.” Har-Hi steeled himself and said with a somber tone.”Looks like we have little alternatives and find out what Dyne is after all.” ERICA After an antagonizing slow ride back to Brhama Port aboard the miner scull, I made it back aboard my own ship. “Circuit button her up. Shaka as soon as the board shows green. Get us going. That Tullerman doesn’t have a terrible range, Krabbel check for the nearest possible destination.” I said in a calm voice as I came onto the bridge. While I was worried about Har-Hi and Elfi and I knew they did not leave the system on their own free will, I was the Captain and had to be confident and assuring. I also contemplated the probably that our cover has been compromised as I did not know who or what abducted my friends, Their disguises were good but would not hold up to close scrutiny. “TheOther, do you pick up any unusual comm activity, maybe talking about a Dai and a Saran?” “No, Captain and I am monitor every channel we know and SHIP is helping.” “All Green, Captain.” Circuit reported. “Shaka, nice and smooth and with no apparent haste.” “Aye Captain,” “Depending on the fuel reserves there are only three destinations the Tullerman could reach.Two Togar outposts and a G type star with serveral planets, but there is nothing about it in our catalogs.” Krabbel reported. “Sodoby, would you know where the Tullerman could have gone too?” “I think it might me Dyne. Marginal garden world that has or may be used to have a native civilization. They had so many pirate raids that nothing remained. I am not sure what is there now.” He pointed to that G type star.”Dyne is the second planet of that star.” TheOther said. “I am listening to local chatter for a while now and the place is mentioned occasionally, It is total anarchy and unlike Sin 4, no cities and no syndicates. Just low life gangs fighting each other and infested with every sort of space vermin. At least from what I heard no halfway successful pirates will go there anymore.” “Well that is where we are going. If they aren’t there we check the Togar outposts.” Shea sighed.”Let us hope, it isn’t the Togars. They might identify our friends for what they are, Union spies.” Time seemed to crawl as we accelerated well within the limits of a Karthanian and our simulated old Isahs. HAR-HI Har-Hi knew their ordeal was just starting, as a Jooltar Brute approached fast and demanded them to cut their engines. A Jooltar brute was serious opponent to any similar sized vessel of the same tech level. Elfi looked at him.”This is bad, right?” “Very much so, that Jooltar Brute would be a serious opponent to the Silver Streak. We don’t have enough fuel to even try to outrun it. The rough sounding voice that came over Myon channels, repeated. “Tullerman cut your engines and prepare to be boarded.This is our last transmission before we open fire.” Har-Hi pushed the engine level to standby. “Quick let us get rid of the costumes!” Har-Hi commanded. They both stripped out of the bio flex skin and put the costumes along with the dead bodies into the air lock, hoping that these small objects would not be noticed when they jettisoned the whole load into space. It didn’t take long after that when the Jooltar brute was close enough. A tractor beam caught the Dingy and pulled it inside a cargo hold. Without any further demands or communication, the outer airlock door was cut out its frame.Two beings roughly humanoid in shape wearing battle armor of unknown origin stepping back, turning off their plasma cutters, while the door clanged to the cargo deck floor. Four more simmilar equipped beings aiming blaster weapons at the opening. The same gruff voice, amplified for certain barked.”You two, get out. We know one of you is Dai, so leave your hardware behind, all of it.” Whoever was behind all this was no nonsense and Har-Hi knew, escape would not be easy. He said to Elfi.”Let us play along until we see an opportunity to escape.” She nodded.”I am with you Har-Hi, to whatever end.” They both stepped onto the sunbright lit cargo deck, the armed beings reduced to dark shapes. The harsh voice had an amused and surprised tone.”A Dai and a Saran! Union no doubt, welcome aboard.” We had left the shattered system behind and I had us drift before committing to Quasi space. Giving Narth and my science officer a chance to make a detail sensor analysis, hoping we might pick up a trace of the Tullerman. I was just about to order them to lit up our real sensors, when the Swift Profit dropped into real space and hailed us. “I thought we had a deal and we go together to Sin 4?” “We never had a deal and I tend to change my mind.” “Well I did too, my dear, you see you have a mighty nice chest. I don’t mean that delectable rack you got there under thin leather, but the one full of Polos and I want it. So before we start shooting and all that, please pay attention to your scanners and you will notice four fighters approaching fast. You see Ikesh Bassett was very upset that you killed two of his men and helped his rival. It was very easy to convince him to assist me. Your Karthanian trader stands no chance against us. These are genuine surplus Dai Fighters and the jocks know how to use them.” I cut the transmission. Mao as soon as they are in range for sniper loads take them out, and then place a micro load in Swift’s engineering section.” “Marines prepare for boarding action.” Har-Hi and Elfi were treated very rough and stripped naked. A Jooltar scanned them with a hand held device and growled.”Their clean, nothing artificial on them.” Just as Har-Hi was pushed inside a holding tank, the entire ship shuddered and alarm sounds revibrated all across the alien ship. Har-Hi took his chance and attacked the Togar warrior that had pushed him, with a round house kick to the head. He followed up with swift powerful fist blows to the stumbling cat. He thaught his captors why Dai were considered to be among the most dangerous life forms. In a bestial display of gorey violence he had stomped on the Togar’s head and cracked the cat warriors skull. The Jooltar guarding Elfi was only now reacting, because the Dai was so fast. Elfi not letting the distraction go to waste, kicked the Jooltar between the legs. Har-Hi wrapped his strong arms around the neck of the Jooltar bending forward in pain and twisted his entire body, breaking the neck of the second guard. Again the ship shook. Someone at least the equal to a Jooltar Brute was attacking. Har-Hi took the blaster of the dead Togar, while Elfi armed herself with the energy weapon of the similar dead Jooltar. They didn’t waste time or energy on conversation. Neither really knew what was going on, but both were determined to find out and better their situation. It was not really a fight, out here I did not have to worry about our cover, as I did not intend to leave witnesses behind and my marines had no problem either. I stood by the airlock as TheOther carried Swift under one of his arms, like a rag doll. The pirate was still conscious and cursed.”You managed to steal a Union Translocator! No other weapon could do that.” “Well I decided to have one, they come in very handy.” He looked around and I saw the truth dawned on him. “You are Union.” “Yes Mr. Swift, we are and the survivors of the Danny Houston will have a front row seat at your execution. I love to remain and chat but I am in awful hurry.” He lowered his head and then said. “On my trial I will expose you and this illegal Union action in free space.” “Mr. Swift we are quite legal. The only law we follow is the will of the Assembly, and you have been already trialed in absence. When you come out of stasis is the day when they take you to the gallows. Mr. TheOther take him away.” I tried to appear calm and collected, two of my best friends were in life threatening danger. That they could be wounded or dead was something I refused to even think about. I knew my crew worked as fast as they could, securing the surviving pirates. I was in too much of a hurry to bother with the Swift Profit and blew it to atomic dust with a full kilo charge of AM. On my way to the bridge, I said.”SHIP any luck on our scans forn the Tullerman?” “No Captain, the engine signature and its resulting particle trail are just too weak.” I stepped on my bridge and said to Krabbel even before sitting down. “Lay in a course for Dyne.” “Aye Captain.” “Shaka get us going, as fast as we can.” “As fast as the Silver Streak or as fast as the Tigershark?” “Narth anyone close that could detect us?” “Nothing on the scanner horizon.” “Shaka, as fast as we can!” Dyne The Tigershark was fast, very fast and without being restrains imposed on us by our disguise as a Karthanian armed trader, we made it to Dyne in under two minutes. The Tigersharks save Translight speed was 68,921 times the speed of light. Our ship could accelerate to Quasi Space in2.8 seconds. Shaka, despite the seriousness of the situation sounded happy. We are here Captain. System Dorsi out most orbit one light hour ahead.” Narth reported.”I have a larger contact on the scanner horizon. Apparently on his way to Dyne. Shea did not take her eyes of her readouts.”That contact appears to be a Jootar Brute. No other artificial contacts within sensor range, but I am detecting seven energy contacts on the surface of that third planet that could belong to Tullermansized crafts. Four are on standby, two of them appear to in the process of landing or leaving the planet.” I slid to the edge of my seat and said.”Nothing leaves that dirt ball until we know Har-Hi and Elfi were brought here.” TheOther said.”Captain, I am receiving a coded Myon message. It is from Elfi, I mean Lt. Elfiatra.” “What does it say?”I urged him to forget formalities and tell us what our friends were transmitting.” “Lt Hi and I abducted by friends of the scavengers that originally owned the Tullerman. Disguise blown, Har-Hi and I killed the abductors. Not much fuel left, heading for yellow star, the destination of these scavengers.” “Shaka get us to that planet, maybe Narth can pick something up.” “I do not want to pick anything up Captain. From all indications and Sodoby’s description. That planet is rather unsavory.” “I mean the minds of Har-Hi or Elfi.” “Oh ... I am not a good long range telepath, but I doubt either one of them are on Dyne. Their vessel is much slower. I am certain we arrived here well before them. The Tullerman only reaches a speed of 1024 times the speed of light.” I didn’t need Shea or Narth for that calculation and said. “So the Tullerman needs two days to get here?” Shea failed to stop Narth in time.The shrouded OPS officer raised his finger. “No, Captain it takes that craft 2.1401 standard days in a more precise estimate.” Mao interrupted.”That Jooltar warship has detected us, they are on a straight intercept course and under max acceleration. Shields raised weapons armed and extended.” “As a Karthaninan armed trader we won’t be able to get away.” Shea said. “And that Brute will be more than an equal opponent to the Silver Streak.” “I guess the subtle way is out, well maybe they have seen a Tullerman.” I said and added.”All hands battle stations. SHIP sound General quarters.” The penetrating siren sound and SHIP’s no nonsense voice repeating.”General Quarters General Quarters all hands man your battle stations.” Echoed through the ship. I had no time to play around. Two of my friends were out there, but I could not go all Union on the aggressor.I had risked much getting her under real engine power, finding out not even necessary. We were too close to an occupied planet, without knowing what eyes might be on us by now. Dropping out of Quasi gave no indication how fast we had been. “We have no data on that particular ship.”Hans reported. “The other ship opened...” Mao could not finish his sentence, when the shield indicators flared up.” ... fire, Captain.” “Kermac Line Cannon, direct hit. Simulated shields at 80 percent.” Narth said. “Mao, tit for tat. Paint that bastards bow with our FTL DEs and I understand you can mask our Quark-Gluon Plasma casters.Just so the feel it for sure.” Mao complied and said.”We got their attention, their bow shields are gone.” A Leedei literally stormed on the bridge.”Captain, Sir. Our missing officers are aboard the attacking ship. Our officers are well shielded, but there are people over there thinking about a Dai and Saran woman.” --””-- HAR-HI Har-Hi had to give it to Elfi, she was no damsel in distress, but a true warrior princess. She had burned and killed her share of the alien vessel’s crew right behind him. Both of them were almost naked, but now well armed. Both of them were filthy, had blood and grime all over them, not to mention a few burn wounds of blaster fire that came close, thankfully not too close. Another jolt made the lights flicker. They were both stuck in a corridor. It took them precious time to cut and burn through one of them already. Elfi wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and grinned.”We might not make it, but it seems they picked a fight with someone that has bigger guns.” “Never give up, Princess. Doesn’t look too promising I admit, but so far they haven’t really concentrated on us with real confinement measures. So they might be too busy to know we are out.” The security door before them suddenly opened very fast and both the Dai and the princess were overwhelmed by a flood of panicking beings in all sorts of space and battle suits. He blasted one, Elfi fired at another, but it was clear the dozen or so spacers did not come to fight them but were fleeing something else.He heard the panicked voices. Someone yelled.”Y’All!” Then Har-Hi saw the most frightening and wonderful sight at the same time. In the corridor beyond the security door approached a four armed whirlwind of doom.Ripping beings in full battle suits apart like tissue paper.Blood, gore and armor piece like a shower around that horrifying nightmare. A second monster of about the same size, with only two arms but arms like pistons of a planet mining machine hammering armored fist of tremendous size onto the cranium shell of a Karthanian battle robot. The blow was of such tremendous power, it literally shattered the bot. Twisted and bent pieces arund its enormous feet.That immense titan then swatted a full size Bootnarwarrior against the bulk head where the Bootnar left a smear of blood and armor pieces. Then the Y’All fired a Nul gravitor cannon, ripping more enemies and material apart in oscillating graviton pulses. Elfi yelled.”Har-Hi look!” The Dai turned and from the other end of the corridor, a tall woman in an all black combat suit slicing a Jooltar from head to toe with an ax. A completely shrouded being on her side made two of the spacers close to Elfi float and with a stomach sickening sound, their heads were twisted off by an unseen force. Har-Hi laughed elated.”Captain!” There they were, looking terrible but I almost rushed and hugged them, they were alive. I managed to keep my captain dignity and then I saw all the crusted blood over Har-Hi’s face and chest. “Odin’s beard what happened to your face. Narth get him to Cateria stat.” “I am not wounded, Captain, but...” Narth handed him his swords.”I assume you might want to accompany us to the command center of this vessel.” Now it was Har-Hi who almost hugged Narth.”Yes I want to find out who that light blending gruff voice bastard is before I dice him.” I listened to the reports coming from my ear piece.”Circuit and Three-Four have secured engineering, Fective and Pure leading our marines call the ship secure. And since Hans just ripped the Control center door out its socket, you should be able to do just that.” Har-Hi stormed the rest of the way past a terrible swath of destruction. Neither Hans nor TheOther had held back. I said.”I think I was not the only one a little upset, hearing you guys being abducted. They were almost fighting each other as to who could come to help rescue you.” “Hans and TheOther?” “Everyone, down to Warner and our Elly Chef.” The Dai said running.”I never expected so many well armed beings aboard a pirate ship. Narth who floated effortless next to both of us said.”Because this is the ship of Steen Tirkov, he is a Mercenary and these are his troops.” Just as he said that, we entered the bridge of the Jooltar Brute. Steen Tirkov, was held by TheOther. Hans had just flattened an Orkh hammering his fist on the green beings head, apparently Hans’ signature move. From something like an equipment locker, his right hand, the cybernetic enhanced woman jumped right at me, and remained stuck floating in the air. It was now apparent she didn’t volunteer coming out of that hide out. Narth had his hands behind his back and examined her.”Your ocular laser would not have been operational.I severed the control nerve.I noticed your presence for six minutes already.” Steen groaned and laughed.”I tried to hunt you down, Black Velvet. I guess you got tougher shields than a Karthanian supposed to have, tougher than mine. And you got genuine Y’All warriors. I bet the Union would have paid me well for one of those as well.” “You were after me?” “Are you surprised? Twenty Million credits bounty isn’t small change. I heard you were on Brhama Port. Little did I know you had business on Dyne and coming this way. When I saw that Karthanian on our scanners, I was praising my luck. Well maybe a little to premature.” Har-Hi aimed his sword at the mercenary. “Why did you capture us?” “The scavenger blasting his find of a Dai warrior and a Saran woman all over Myon. Disguised as scavengers themselves. You are Union spies for sure and I bet Kermac would have paid me very well for you two. He pointed at the body of a Kermac.”I made good friends with one of them.” I sighed under my mask, because I actually knew the Kermac and of course I knew Tirkov. Narth spoke in my mind.”He is actually an Union Citizen and he appears not to be wanted. Mercenary units and bounty hunting is not illegal.” Aloud I said.”Put all survivors in stasis.” Tirkov yelled.”Selling me to a Slaver? I prefer Sin 4 and a Death Arena.” Whatever else he wanted to say was interrupted by Hans hosing the bridge with paralysator rays, while the first marine came in unfolding a stasis box. We returned to the Tigershark. Behind Narth and Two-Three Har-Hi and Elfi came aboard. I collapsed my helmet and took off my mask, looking at my XO. “Har-Hi are you sure you are okay? There is a lot of blood.” “I am not wounded or hurt.” “He took a bite out of a Kermac, Captain.” Elfi said. Har Hi straightened.”Captain, I am taking full responsibility, It was...” “It was an Erica Olafson situation so it seems. I know. Well at least for once it wasn’t me this time. I am glad you are back unharmed. I do however like to hear a full report. I also think you and Elfi need to visit Cateria.” “We are not hurt, Captain.All we need is getting cleaned up.” “You have been exposed to Neuro Ripper rays who knows what side effects there might linger. Besides you took a bite out of one of your captors and I assume neither one seemed to be too clean. And those burns I can see on both of you aren’t that small. Once she has you declared fit for duty get cleaned up and join me in the Den We need to figure out what to do with Tirkov and his surviving crew. Then we have dinner. Unless you ruined your appetite snacking on Kermac.” The disguised Tigershark had made landfall on Dyne after all. There was no space port, or anything like that. Just an open field, occupied mostly by small craft, the size of that Tullerman. Steen and his surviving crew were all standing or sitting naked on that open field. Fifty eight of his original crew of ninety had survived. Most of them were just coming around. None of the locals had made their presence known. The Silver Streak of course was the reason, there was nothing even remotely that could challenge her in terms of fire power. Steen blinked as he too came around after the paralysator effect was wearing off. His face expressed the utter confusion he felt. “What? What is this?” “You are on Dyne, your ship the Hard Eight is right where we left it adrift somewhere between the sixth and seventh orbit. I don’t like being hunted but I am not killing for the fun of it.There are locals with space crafts and maybe you can make a deal with them. If not there might be local careers available. If I ever hear you are on my trail again, Steen, I sell you personally to the Togar meat market, in pieces!” “We are unarmed, the locals will sell us for slaves!” “You asking me for a break?” “Yes, I must. There is no one else I can ask.I rather die than end up as a slave again!” I could not tell him how well I understood. “There is a crate with all your personal belongings. I assume weapons too.” I stepped inside the airlock.”SHIP retract the ramp and close the door. Shaka get us of this dirt ball.” An hour later I sat in my ready room and made a call to Command. The ship was drifting in space, as we were were at the very outermost limit we still could call and receive. GalCom was no longer able to establish visuals and had to be reduced to simple audio and two dee. I finished my report saying. “I have the crews of the Swift Profit and the rest of Bloom’s crew all in security stasis. I had no problem taking the Swift Profit, and we destroyed the ship after stripping most of its valuables.I am pretty sure Tirkov will make it of that planet. The Hard Eight is still space worthy, but we clipped her claws.” McElligott leaned back in his chair and in doing so allowed the visual sensors of his terminal to pick up more of his office. It was just another office, nothing elaborate or something you would expect the office of the Admiral of the Fleet to be. There were a few shelves with real books. There was a strange triangular brass object on his desk and a few PDDs strewn around. He noticed me looking at it and said. “This is a Sextant; it is a nautical instrument I had to learn to use when I was a Midshipman in his majesty’s Navy. King George the seventh that is, may he rest in peace. Completely useless once you leave Earth.” He then tabbed one of his PDD “I am pleased to hear you let the merc live and I like your solution. If you sent him back to us, I could not do much with him. Your Narth is right, he isn’t wanted for any crimes. What he does is always outside Union jurisdiction.” He actually snickered.”I think you ruined a perfectly good Dai. Your XO is now getting in the same sort of situations.” “He is painfully aware of that, Sir.” Seamlessly the Admiral changed subject. “The information on Cam Elf-Na confirms a few other reports we have and we are moving assets in the area to respond quickly if he decides to do that. The good thing is such a massive Dai fleet is hard to hide. The bad part is; it is a huge fleet by any standard. We will be talking to Har-Hi’s father right after we are done to see what he thinks we can do to prepare.” “I am sure Har-Hi will be glad to hear his father is consulted by you.” McElligott smiled. “Tar Kar-Hi is more than an adviser to me. He is becoming a friend and his advice is sound and tempered with wisdom and experience. The advice of our other friend I am sure you can guess.” “I would not be able to guess the tactical and strategic decisions, Admiral Stahl might make, Sir.” “Tell me what you would do if you were the Admiral and faced with a possible Dai Incursion?” I shrugged. “I am barely getting used to be in command of a ship, Sir.” “Just humor me.” “Well I would issue a sector alert, move ten or fifteen battle groups in the area and hide them in nearby star systems. Then I triple Gazelle and Specter patrols all along the border. Maybe have the Space Bees beef up our outposts and every floating rock with Exo Load Cannons and as much Loki Batteries as possible. I make sure the Devi and the first fleet is in the region as well. Certainly a group of Attikan Fast Battleships to run first response would be a good idea. I’d let them come, close the back door and make sure there won’t be any left to have similar ideas in the future.” The old man actually giggled and said. “Well other than the fact that he is a few thousand years older than you and that you now look quite delectable, there isn’t all that much difference in you two when it comes to such things. What you just said with just a few details missing exactly what he wants to do. “I was certain I had grown a few centimeters in my seat with the deep pride that filled my chest. “Sir this is a great compliment indeed. I would not dream or dare to compare myself with Admiral Stahl, but if you see similarities then I am on the right track.” The Eternal Warrior walked into the visual pick up. “You certainly are, Son.I am also very proud of your conduct so far. Now transmit your position and stop all engines and wait. The USS Shadowrunner will rendezvous with you and take that alien control device from you, also those prisoners and bring you some supplies and an addition to your crew.” “Done, we are stopping right now and coordinates are transmitted.” McElligott blinked and said. “Say, Captain Olafson would you not have to notify your helmsman and your navigator?” “Sir, Narth has the Conn and I relayed my orders directly to him.” Stahl pointed at a readout in front of him. “Coordinates received.” McElligott poured himself a glass of whiskey and snorted. “I should have known.” Stahl helped himself to a glass as well and said. “The Intel you gathered on the Nul situation is more serious and we are still analyzing it. Cooperation between Nul and Kermac would not be a good thing, but knowing about it is half the battle. We keep you posted if we get any additional information on that and of course do the same if you run across anything as usual.” “Yes, Sir of course.” Stahl put the whiskey down. “If you can, find out what it is that the Red Dragon and the Sinister Alliance are planning and if you can, find out the location of their secret meeting place.” “I am heading for Sin 4 maybe I can pick up some Intel there.” “Yes that is where I would go too. Once you neutralized the Red Dragon, I think we can give you guys a break and you can come home to Richter Base and take that vacation we promised.” TIRKOV The tall muscular man stared after the Silver Streak as the pirate ship climbed into space. “She is something, isn’t she?” Lagda , the cybernetic enhanced woman came to his side.”I hate her already! We better get our things before it gets dark and then let’s see if Rulli can be enticed to give us a ride home. I don’t like to be out here in the open. The Manka start hunting the second it get’s dark.” Tirkov agreed and barked orders to his groggy crew. Then he looked up again, the Silver Streak getting smaller by the moment. “I sure would like to know where she’s been all these years. Coming back with genuine Y’Al in her crew and with Shimmer shields shrugging of Union FTLs like that.” Someone handed Lagda her coverall and weapons. “Not to mention some skinny guy with tremendous psionic powers.” “They need to up the bounty on that pirate for sure. Twenty million isn’t coming close.” Lagda cursed. “Stinking lizard shit, I seen you only once like that. Don’t tell me Tirk , please say it isn’t so.” “Sorry Lagda Phoenix, but I think I am in love. She has spunk and class.” Chapter 8 » Category:Stories